


Hosea

by womanfromblackwater



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, canon compliant sadness, father figure hosea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanfromblackwater/pseuds/womanfromblackwater
Summary: "You been like a father to me"Abigail and Hosea bond during her time with the gang, and she finally feels like she has a father
Kudos: 12





	Hosea

“How are you settling in here?”

Abigail tried not to let her shoulders visibly slump. She’d come to sit outside camp hoping for some time alone, but it seemed she hadn’t gone far enough.

“I’m good.” Experience had taught her that small talk was a waste of time. She started to unbutton her blouse, but was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

“No need. That’s not what I’m here for.” Hosea settled himself onto the log beside her. “I know this can be a bit of a… rough crew. Takes some getting used to. But we look out for each other. Now you’re part of us, we look out for you, too.”

“I appreciate that, but I can take care of myself. Been on my own a long time.”

“I know that. Uncle says you’re tougher than some of these boys here. Ain’t bad to have some help, though. And know that you can say no to any of ‘em, if you want to. No one gets forced into anything here. That’s true freedom.”

She turned to look directly at the man for the first time. There was a gentleness in his eyes that seemed to perfectly match his voice. It was comforting. He looked at her with pure compassion, not tinged with lust or greed. She wondered if this was how fathers looked at their children. It wasn’t the first time a man had said he would protect her, but it was the first time in a long while that she believed it. 

Not sure what to say, Abigail let the silence between them grow until Hosea rose to head back to camp. All of this was too new, and she didn’t know what she was supposed to say or do. So she settled for the first thing that came to mind.

“Thank you, Mr. Matthews.”

“Please, call me Hosea.”

—————————————————————————

Leaning back into the pillows piled behind her, Abigail let the flood of emotions watch over her as tears streamed down her face. There was still pain, she couldn’t deny that, but it was tempered by relief that they were both safe and a pride in the baby clutched to her chest that seemed to overwhelm all her other thoughts. 

My son. He’s here and he’s healthy and he’s mine. 

Miss Grimshaw had been tending to her for the last several hours, trying to coach her through the pain and stress of labor. Now that the child was born, she had set herself to making sure Abigail had water to drink and bread to eat. When Hosea called to Grimshaw from outside the tent, Abigail strained to hear their conversation. Hosea’s voice was quiet as ever, but Susan’s decidedly was not. 

“He ain’t coming? Like hell he ain’t coming! You get in there and mind the girl and her baby, I’ll go get that boy. Drag him over by his ear if I have to!”

Knowing exactly who she was talking about, Abigail hugged her baby closer. John needed to come see them. Then he would look at the baby and know it was his son and they could all be a family. She was trying to muster up the strength to get out of bed and bring the baby to him when Hosea entered the tent.

“Easy, now. You’ve had quite a day. No need to strain yourself any further.”

He pulled a chair next to the cot and brushed hair back from her sweaty forehead. Then he looked down at the bundle in her arms. 

“Boy or a girl?”

“Boy. Miss Grimshaw said she’s never seen such a healthy baby.”

Miss Grimshaw had never seen any other baby and they both knew it, but focusing on the child let them ignore the problem with his father. 

“You took good care of yourself. I wouldn’t have expected anything less. You got a name in mind?”  
“Not yet. I keep waiting for something to feel right.” She stroked the sleeping baby’s cheek. “I’ll know when I find the right one.” 

They sat in silence for a moment, both admiring the baby, until Abigail shyly looked up at Hosea.

“Do you think… this sounds stupid, but do you think I’ll be a good mother? I look at him and I’m just so scared. What if I ruin him?”

“You’ll be a fine mother. You’ve got all of us to help you, and you learn fast. Everything will be alright, you’ll see.” 

He pulled her into a hug, careful of the baby between them. The moment was interrupted by shouting from across the camp. Grimshaw and John’s voices. Hosea sighed. 

“You give me one second, I’ll be right back.” He was only gone briefly before returning with a book in hand. “Now you settle back and just listen to the story. Ignore everything outside, just listen.”  
He read until she was drowsy, then gently took her son from her arms and placed him in the basket that had been designated as a cradle. As he tucked her in, Abigail weakly took hold of his arm. 

“Hosea?”

“Yes, dear?”  
“If he’s not gonna have a father, he’s gonna need a grandpa.”

Hosea chuckled.

“I don’t think I’m quite that old, yet. I’ll just be his Uncle Hosea.”

—————————————————————————

Jack had just settled in for his nap when Abigail was startled by a series of hacking coughs echoing through the house. Grabbing the water she had brought up for Jack, she ran down the stairs and into Hosea’s room, not bothering to knock. Ignoring his attempt to wave her away, she waited for the fit to pass before pressing the cup into his hand. 

“You alright? Tell me what I can do.”

Hosea finished the water and gave her a sad smile. 

“I think we both know this is beyond anyone doing anything. Just time, now.”

“No. There’s a doctor in the city, we can go there and he can-“

“He can what? Tell me that I’m dying? Close that mouth, its the truth and we both know it. Doctor won’t do anything but take our money. I got a better use for that.”

He got up and crossed to the dresser, pulling a roll of bills from a drawer. 

“Hosea, I can’t-“

“Course you can. You will, too. Tell me, who needs it more? Old man on his way out? Or a young family just getting started on their own? You’re going to take this money and get Jack food and clothes and all the other things a boy should have. Gonna get yourself the kind of clothes an honest man’s wife wears. Then you and John are gonna take that boy and run and never look back.”

“I ain’t leaving you. Every time I needed help you was there for me, I’m not about to go runnin’ off on you. Hosea, you been like a father to me this whole time.”

“And now you have a husband to take care of you. You won’t be alone. Pretty soon I won’t be here anyway, and you won’t have to worry about me anymore.”

She was crying now, and Hosea pulled her into a hug. 

“You’re a strong girl. Strong woman, now. And you and John and Jack have each other. You hold on to that. Bessie and I’ll be watching. Having a good life of your own is the best way you can thank me now. It’ll be alright, you’ll see.”

He released her from the embrace and offered a handkerchief to dry her eyes. Forcing a smile, he patted her shoulder.

“So, are we ready to rob this bank tomorrow?”


End file.
